


Buried Moon

by DuneAshes



Series: Fear The Walking Dead ABO [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Multi, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuneAshes/pseuds/DuneAshes
Summary: 'You are right about one thing,' Nick hisses through clenched teeth, 'I do hate you.'-----Omega!Nick + Alpha!Troy & mentions of Alpha!Luciana





	Buried Moon

'So she's gone? Your Alpha.' Troy asks matter-of-factly, seemingly unaware that even a mere mention of Luciana has Nick's nerves on fire at the moment. 

They didn't mate, but the bond that formed between them those past few weeks was already strong enough to invoke pain once broken, a dull, phantom ache in Nick's ribcage that never quite went away. Every morning, he would wake up thinking about the itch of emptiness Luciana left him with, an unexplainable longing only an abandoned Omega could feel.

'Do me a favor? Say her name again.'

'Stingy,' Troy chuckles, not taking his eyes off of Nick even for a second. The other man is tense, arms resting at his sides but visibly struggling not to wrap around his middle in a protective manner; purely instinctively. They itch and Troy thinks that he's about to give in, close himself off and take a step back, but all Nick does is reach up to slide the hoodie off his head and stare right back at him. The Omega grants him a look of utter disdain, and it's something that could possibly make Troy more than a little uncomfortable was he not as accustomed to seeing contempt painted all over Nick's face on daily basis as he was. 

'Easy,' Troy knows Nick probably hates him, has every reason to, but is drawn to the Omega despite that thin voice of reason that still resonates somewhere inside of him, albeit quietly and not too often. He takes a step forward - unsurprisingly, the other man holds his ground and Troy can't help but admire the tough front Nick puts up just for him. For an Omega, he is absolutely exquisite in his bravado.

'All I'm saying is...it's a shame. For her, I mean. Leaving someone like you was a big mistake.' 

\-----------

It's a mesmerizing starry night, but Nick doesn't get to enjoy the atmosphere of it for too long before an alarming sound breaks the tranquil silence surrounding him. A knock on his *closed* door, and coming from the *inside* of his house no less.

'Hey.'

'What the hell, Troy!' Nick breathes out, dropping his smoke and instantly cursing his Omega instincts for baring that jumpy and insecure side of him in worst moments possible. An Alpha appearing out of nowhere in his *locked* house was definitely not something he expected - or wanted - to see in the middle of the night, especially if that Alpha was as weird and indescribable as Troy. So much for a peaceful moment on the veranda he was just about to have. 

'Shhh, come on inside,' Troy pushes the veranda glass door open and offers his hand, as if Nick needed his approval to get inside his own goddamn home, and grins in the same high-strung way that Nick remembers from the first day that they met. It's not a happy memory, but it's better than trying to figure out how the hell did Troy get inside and if he could possibly spend a whole day there without Nick noticing. And for what? Waiting to jump out of the closet and harrass him?

He wonders briefly if Troy can smell it already, a subtle pre-heat aura that clings to his skin since this afternoon, not entirely uncomfortable yet but far from neutral. He's been told before that he smells uniquely sweet yet with a note of sourness to it, like citrus cakes and violets - a quirky fragrance of a curious troublemaker, as Alicia put it once, a lifetime ago when they were much younger and less resenting. Sometimes he wishes he could go back to those times.

'You shouldn't be here at this hour,' Nick slaps the hand away as he gets inside, back in the familiar darkness of his living room, but considerably more self-conscious now that the Alpha was there with him, motives unknown. Troy's unnervingly static in front of him, face half-hidden in the shadow and difficult to decipher, which annoys Nick even more than him being there at all. 'Leave.'

It would be an overstatement to say that Nick wasn't expecting to be grabbed and manhandled at some point now that lights were off and Troy was standing in front of him in an eerie silence and a sudden spike to his scent, but he's still somehow unprepared for the harsh pull that has him stumbling forward and colliding against the Alpha's hard, muscular chest. 

The proximity feels almost good for a second or two, until Troy traps one of his wrists above his head and squeezes, much harder than Nick would have liked. 'I'm afraid not. You'll have to shoot me, otherwise I'm staying.'

'Oh? I might as well do,' Nick tries to yank his hand free, but Troy's grip is hard like iron and merciless enough to bruise. It's in moments like this that superior strength and menacing physique of Alphas infuriate him the most, in moment of being alone and trapped and unsure of what's going to happen. He's not exactly afraid of Troy, but Nick is no fool and doesn't think for one second that he's safe. 'Don't make me.'

His knuckles are brought down to the Alpha's warm mouth, and that - that is somehow unexpected, he has to admit. Not entirely unwelcome as well.

'You know, between the two of us, it's you who pulled a gun at me twice. What stops you now? You have one tugged behind your belt and one free hand.' 

Nick bites his lips, frustrated and angry and weirdly turned on just from the feeling of Troy's lips on the delicate skin of his wrist. He's tempted to think that Troy always tries to hand him some sort of leverage in the little submission game that they've been playing ever since arriving at the ranch, a token that could mean his appreciation, the will to court, or a desire to make amends. Nick is not too sure which scenario is the most probable.

'I never intended to actually kill you,' he half-sighs when the Alpha runs his tongue over his scent gland, and even though it's nowhere as sensitive as the one on his neck, the sensation is still dangerously exciting, intoxicating even. 'Unlike you, back then in your little lab of death.'

Troy gives a small kiss to the Omega's wrist and pulls away, drawing a relieved -- and disappointed -- gasp from Nick's lips. 'That was different. I didn't realize you were an Omega.'

Nick gives him a incredulous stare. 'What? What kind of Alpha are you?'

*I must have been reeking of hormones, me and Luciana both*, Nick can't help but think, and the thought makes something dark inside of him resurface despite earnest efforts to put all of that behind.

Troy chews on his bottom lip, eyes darting from Nick's eyes to the ground. 'I wasn't...I wasn't in my right mind I guess. I didn't think. I saw a pretty, scared girl hugging up to a guy and just assumed -- never mind.'

He looks awfully young when he talks like that, fast but quiet and timid, but Nick's momentarily past questioning himself concerning Troy's intentions - all that matters is the fresh hurt, the anger that curls his fingers into fists, the desire to destroy.

'Oh, please - do continue.'

Nick's eyes are ice cold, but that doesn't stop the impulse Troy suddenly feels to grab him by the shoulders and push the other man against a wall, perhaps a tad too harshly. The Omega gasps in bewilderment and opens his mouth as his back hits the cold wall -- to protest, yell, spit at him, Troy's not sure -- but he's faster, already interrupting whatever Nick was about to do.

'You were always more of an Alpha than her, from the first moment I saw you.'

Unexplainable rage fills every fibre in Nick's body and he clenches his fists so hard his knuckles go white. How dare he, how... 

'She was hurt *and* terrified. *I* was terrified. You can't just talk about this as if you fucking know it all. You don't. You have no idea how it felt.'

Troy shrugs, leaning in with a small frown and forcing Nick to press the back of his head hard against the cold wall to avoid skin contact.

'Fine, then answer me this. What if you were, well -- ' Troy drops his gaze and gesticulates in the general direction of Nick's perfectly flat stomach, the implication of it not lost on the Omega. 'What then? Wouldn't Luciana still hide behind your back, forcing you to take a bullet to the head in her place?'

It takes every shred of self-restraint he has to keep Nick from losing it and striking at Troy with an intent to actually kill this time - regardless of his slim chances of winning against an Alpha one on one. Troy's mouth lingers dangerously close to his neck, twisted in an ugly grimace that sends an involuntary shiver of anxiety down Nick's spine. In that moment, Troy looks and feels against him like the predator he is. 

A game over.

After a few strained seconds, Nick forces his muscles to loosen and goes slack, hating himself immediately but knowing that submission is the only rational thing to do while facing an agitated Alpha. Especially in his state.

'See? Deep inside, you know you are lucky she left before anything of that sort could happen. Me, on the other hand...you might hate me, but I'd never take a step back when it's my Omega's life on the line.'

'You are right about one thing,' Nick hisses through clenched teeth, 'I do hate you.'

Suddenly, Troy presses a kiss to the side of his neck, stimulating the enlarged scent gland, and Nick thrashes back, desperately trying to get away from the intimate gesture. The slightly feverish state of pre-heat is not helping, and soon enough Nick can feel his underwear getting damp.

'Get off me.' He breathes out, a note of panic creeping into his voice as the other man pins him down even harder. 'Get off!'

'It's alright, shh, it's fine,' Troy whispers, reaching down to grab one of Nick's thighs through the thin fabric of his sleeping pants, 'Let me show you how a true Alpha feels like. You deserve to know, Nick - to feel safe, for once. To be looked after.'


End file.
